


Lovers' Delight

by chocolate_velvet



Series: Notturno [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Slight Power Play, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: Erwin caught Levi and Eren red-handed.





	

It was late at night. The night blew chill through the cracks of the walls, lulling others to slip into a dark slumber. The moon shone bright and the leaves whispered to each other. The Survey Corps HQ was quite, saved for those who were in watch duty.

Levi’s room was lit only by the moonlight. Inside, two figures moving in rhythmic dance of pleasure. Lover’s murmurs and soft chuckles escaped from their lips. Kisses were returned and hands caressed as both of them plunged into the depth of their passion.

The door was opened. Erwin entered into the room. The moon was bright enough to tell the Commander that there was nothing innocent going on in the room between Levi and Eren.

Erwin was petrified at the sight of infidelity. Anger and jealousy were glaring in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with a mysterious smile.

This change did not escape Levi’s eyes. He looked back to Erwin, calculating. When he saw Erwin walked toward him, he moved forward so that Eren was standing behind him. Erwin was standing at an arm length in front of him. He could feel Erwin breathed calmly. He knew Erwin too well. Levi stood firm facing Erwin. No one made any move.

In contrast to the power struggle between Erwin and Levi, Eren did not seen to sense the gravity of the moment. He was standing behind Levi, whose arm stretched out to protect him. Eren’s arms encircled Levi’s waist. His lips lightly kissed Levi’s neck. Playfully, Eren gazed at Erwin.

Levi saw Erwin’s pupils dilated. They turned darker with lust. Levi was about to say something when Erwin placed his index and middle finger on his lips. The fingers were gently pressed on those lips. Like Erwin’s orders, they demanded compliance without questions. Obediently, Levi parted his lips and let the two fingers slide inside his mouth.

Eren was startled by the scene in front of him. He looked at Erwin and saw a familiar expression, lust. He let his grip loosened and fell below Levi’s waistline, lightly brushing his groin. Levi grasped and his tongue curled around Erwin’s fingers. Eren saw lust grew in Erwin’s eyes.

Levi was aware that Erwin and Eren exchanged looks He felt Eren’s lips grazed his neck and Erwin smiled. He heard Erwin’s order to Eren.

“Strip!”

The order came gently but stern. It was clear that Erwin did not mean it to be a mere request.

Levi tore his mouth from Erwin’s fingers. He was ready to shout protests and told Erwin to leave the room. But before that could happened, Erwin caught Levi by his neck. The grip was tight and forceful but turned into caress. His lips pressed at Levi’s ears.

He whispered, “Don’t you remember what we’ve agreed upon?”

Levi’s eyes widened. A cursed word spilled from his mouth before Erwin silenced him. Erwin’s eyes darted to Eren and repeated his order.

“Eren, strip!”

Eren blushed to his ears. He took a few steps backward.

Erwin saw Eren’s embarrassment as a sign of reluctance.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” he said to Eren.

“You still have the choice to walk out from this room.”

But Eren blushed even more. He gazed fell on the floor and twitched his feet.

Levi saw Eren from a corner of his eyes. His gaze burned with jealousy. He wished that Eren would get out from the room and leave him to deal with Erwin. But, leaving was not Eren’s choice.

To Levi’s disappointment, Eren unclasped his belt, removed his belt, shirt, and trousers. He stood completely naked.

Erwin moved closer toward Levi. His hands encircled the smaller body, claiming his possession. Levi’s face brushed Erwin’s torso. He felt Erwin’s warmth like a summer’s day and his scent of crushed amber, musk, with a hint of lavender. Heat emitted from his body sent chills to Levi and he trembled in Erwin’s arms.

Levi heard Erwin’s order to Eren.

“Now, undress him.”

“Erwin!”

Levi gasped but Erwin did not move. Obediently, Eren positioned himself behind Levi. They were standing too closed, his groin was against Levi’s body. He pressed his face on Levi’s head. His hands encircled Levi’s body, beginning to unclasped the gear. He felt Levi trembling. His gaze was directed toward Erwin, seeking a sign of impatience. But all he found that Erwin looked rather amused. He casually strokes Levi’s neck. Eren’s imagination was reeling wild. He breathed to summoned his courage.

“Commander, do you intend to make love with both of us?”

Levi’s shirt came undone and slid to the floor. Erwin began playing with his nipples. Without looking at Eren he answered, “Do you think, I’ll do that?”

Levi’s trousers and undies dropped passed his waist. Erwin kissed him passionately. Eren tried to concentrate with removing the trousers and boots. This was very difficult for him. He often imagined them both doing things behind the closed door. Now, he was going to be part of the game. His penis was swelling painfully.

Eren’s hands railed off on Levi’s thigh and bottoms. They began as light caresses then grew bolder and more demanding. Levi whimpered. He swayed his hips to match Eren’s touch. Eren parted the cheeks and fingered the hole. The ring was tight and oozed warmth. He pressed his penis against the ring.

He would have impaled Levi if Erwin did not stop him. He pulled Levi away from Eren. His arms encircled Levi’s body but his grip was gentle. If Levi had wanted to break free he would have been able to do so. Levi stayed in.

Erwin caressed Levi’s hips without any sense of urgency. Levi swayed at the touch. Eren watched them in desperate needs.

He heard Erwin whispered to Levi, “Undress me.”

Eren gulped as the scene unfurled in front of him. He was watching Levi removing Erwin’s clothes and boots. Everything progressing painfully slow. Eren’s knees weakened and heat pooled in his groin. He was unsure what to do, he was waiting for Erwin’s order. When finally Erwin looked at him, he felt a surge to be an obedient playmate.

“Eren, take the oil jar from the nightstand.”

Eren obeyed. The Commander ordered him to oil himself. Eren blushed at the thought of both of them watching him.

But Levi looked at Erwin with jealousy in his eyes.

“Leave him out of this, Erwin!”

A flash of repressed anger had showed in Erwin eyes before it was replaced with lush. He yanked Levi’s head and forced him to double over with his face on Erwin’s crotch.

“I am the one who give orders here! You better use your mouth for something more useful.” he said as he forced Levi to swallowed his penis. Erwin gasped at the heat of the mouth. His grip tightened and his hips tilted forward. They moved under Eren’s watchful eyes. He wanted that sweet lips around his penis.

Eren seated himself on a chair. His legs spread wide and his ankles rested on each armrest. His penis stood proud, needy, and slick from the oil and precum. He already used his four fingers and he knew he could take a whole fist in. Oil seeped from his orifice.

Eren was aware that the Commander had been watching him. Somehow Eren understood that the Commander wanted him to come closer.

Eren stood, the oil jar was on his hand, and walked toward them until he was closed. Levi’s bottoms were exposed in front of him. He fondled them, squeezed them, and parted them to exposed the tight rosy rings.

He pours the oil on Levi’s buttocks. His fingers were still oily from the previous deed, lingered on the hole. He was waiting for Erwin’s order.

“Oil him, Eren!”

A blaze of excitement escaped from Eren’s eyes. He poured more oil on Levi’s bottoms. The liquid trickled down on the plump surface and disappeared to the heated crevice. And began massaging Levi’s cheeks, down to the crevice. He inserted one finger inside and heard Levi’s silenced whimper. That made him bolder. He curled his finger inside, rubbing the spot. Erwin’s demanding thrust to his mouth had silenced Levi’s whimpers. Eren added more fingers until he knew Levi was ready.

When Erwin knew that he was closed, he pulled Levi to stand. Erwin encircled his arms around him. He kissed Levi’s sloppy mouth then hair. Soft sigh escaped from his lips. His eyes were closed, lips slightly apart. His arms trails downward. Those fingers slide downward toward the crevice and disappear inside the lithe body. Levi inhaled sharply, his eyes popped open, Erwin’s fingers were much bigger than Erens.

“He is ready.”

Erwin pulled Levi’s hair and hauled him to the bed. He pushed him in all four. With such swiftness, he impaled Levi with rough thrusts and ignored his cries. This act was so rough that Eren gasped in arousal. Erwin did not pay attention to Eren but Levi did. He looked at Eren and saw the thirst in the youth’s eyes. His penis stood proud and weeping with premium. He was about to beckon to Eren to join but Erwin held his hands. All he could do was writhing and whimpering at Erwin’s assaults.

Then, Erwin stopped. He looked at Eren and said, “Levi is stubborn. He won’t come for me alone. Come and join us.”

Eren jumped into bed in excitement. He licked Levi’s cock but when he was about to suck it, Erwin stopped him. He pushed Levi’s head toward Eren’s cock.

“Do it! I know you always want to pleasure him.”

Eren rocked in unison as Levi was spit roasted between Erwin and him, one pounding his ass while he struggled to milk the cum from Eren.

After several thrusts, Eren felt that he was near but Erwin told him to hold on and he obeyed.

Erwin watched Eren’s face contorted in pleasure and pain. He enjoyed this. He told Eren to pulled out. When the youth failed to comply, he jerked Levi off. Both fell into the bed. Levi laid on top of Erwin.

Eren gasped when he saw Erwin’s tip was still inside. With one movement, Levi impaling himself. He was riding Erwin fast and hard. He rose up off of Erwin, then slam himself back down. Erwin’s hands grabbed Levi’s hips painfully, and he pushed his cock up into Levi deep.

Eren was watching them with hunger in his eyes and pain on his groin. He wanted to join them but he was not sure whether Erwin welcomed him.

Finally, his opportunity arrived when Levi stopped. He leaned toward him, inviting Eren.

Eren moved closer toward them, fingers lingered on the spot where the two joined together. He pinched Erwin’s throbbing member between two fingers. Reaching from behind, his other hand glanced off Levi's testicles, stroking the warm cleft.

Levi told Eren to use the oil. The youth poured some on his hands and grasped the base of Erwin's organ, lubricating it before slipping his moistened fingers inside Levi.

Levi sucked in a breath at the increase in width and Erwin stroked his arms, soothing him. Smoothing the slick liquid over his own penis, Eren kissed Levi's neck and slid his inside Levi’s orifice.

The friction was intense, a burning, pulsing heat that lit up the head of his penis as he pushed, aiming for Levi's insides, with Erwin stretched beneath him.

This time, Levi is more resistant, not accustomed to taking this much. Eren was eager to stay coupled against Erwin’s swollen member. He pressed his penis harder against Levi’s delicate opening, brushing against Erwin flaming rod. He was hunger for the warmth of Levi's sweat slicked thighs and soft insides, beckoned him to continue.

Erwin groaned, shifting his weight under the two thin men. He wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders. “Breathe and push out, Levi,” he reminded him.

Levi's sides expanded as he took a deep breath. He began straining, grunting, and crying out; his rosebud blossomed, the living space inside him growing to admit them both.

Breathless, Eren was carried along on the wave of Erwin's deep thrust. Levi twitched, instinctively twisting away from this new torture. Erwin clutched Levi’s shoulder and holding him back from escaping and forcing him to be still. With one final push from Eren, Levi was completely, and doubly, penetrated.

After this unforgiving entrance, Erwin soothed him, laying kisses over his lips and chin. His hand dipped between them, caressing the top of straining flesh, only a third of it his own. “I can feel both of you and it feels so beautiful” he murmured.

Eren continued his onslaught slowly and carefully, but Erwin was not equally patient. Erwin’s swollen member was throbbing under his sensitive shaft propelled him to maintain a precarious hold over his own orgasm.

The pair slid in and out awkwardly, then the other, until Levi adjusted to the impalement and stopped trying to pull away. At last he began to ride them, forcing the two lovers to thrust in tandem. His sphincter was stretching in the immense union of their organs until Eren thought the other might have split open completely.

He bucked, the thickness of the two unforgiving as they pummeled him at alternating intervals. Levi could only cry out in agony as he endured a crippling assault, pinned between Erwin and Eren. Erwin gripped Eren's buttocks for leverage, pumping furiously, his cock sliding over the youth's. The friction burned through every pore in Eren's body. Levi rose up to take them deeper.

Eren moaned in ecstasy. He rubbed his hand over Levi's belly, imaging he could feel what beneath the flesh. He gave his lust free rein as he grabbed hold of Levi's waist. Levi screamed as they stretched his opening, filling it with both their full lengths and widths. Back and forth through Levi's clenching grip he was sloughed, yelling as he felt the final release burning in his belly.

With a mighty shove, Eren buried himself to the hilt so hard that he drove Levi flat against Erwin. Both of them fell on top of him, all three coming together in the dark warmth of Levi's body.

Eren laid there for a moment until he felt Erwin's cock softening. Erwin slid free of Levi’s loose hole with a sucking squelch and Eren's shrinking member came with it. He heard Levi whimpered.

Eren ran his hands over Levi's back, caressing him as Erwin rolled off to one side, silent. He touched Levi's bottom and grimaced at the tenderness. The orifice is red and abused It was wide as a fig, but shrinking even as he watched. The seed is dripping over the stretched rectum, even as he tried to hold back long enough to be excused.

Eren continued to satiate his curiosity, exploring the hole with a fingertip. He wanted him to let go. Erwin would not have minded. The blankets were already drenched with sweat and sex. Levi squirmed, as sensitive to the pain of the probing as he was to the embarrassment. He was wet, wide open, but not hurt.

Levi curled in upon himself, moving as far from their reach as possible in the well-apportioned bed. Eren wanted most to curl around him and comfort him. He heard Erwin said “You may leave but only to relieve yourself.”

He saw Levi was slow to move. Finally, slipping from the room, but returning shortly thereafter. Eren held out his arms but Levi only shuffled to the bed, his gait unsteady, pained.


End file.
